


All Those Years Ago

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Wedge just remember all the great times the night before their bonding ceremony. AU completely, disregards the original trilogy. Unburned/unmasked Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: All Those Years Ago**
> 
>  **Pairing: Luke/Wedge. Slash.**
> 
>  **Rating: K+ or so.**
> 
>  **Summary: Luke and Wedge just remember all the great times the night before their bonding ceremony.**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**
> 
>  **Author's Note: I don't know how this idea came to me, and I didn't even intend to write it because it was so little, but then I got bored so here it is. I just thought it'd be cute to post, even if no one cares to read or review. I don't write enough sweet stuff.**

"I can't believe this day has finally come. It feels like we've been waiting forever."

Smiling down at his soon-to-be bondmate, Wedge Antilles placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. The two were sitting in the living room of their small apartment, arm in arm, just enjoying the warmth of each other. Most lovers went out for their bachelor party the night before their bonding ceremony, but Wedge wouldn't have it, and Luke Skywalker certainly didn't want it. The temperature was low and the two were wrapped in a blanket, with a dim light on, and an album on the table full of holographs that had sat untouched for at least a standard hour. Luke just remained cuddled into his love, wondering where all the time in his life had gone.

Wedge agreed, "I know. How long has it been now? Eighteen years?"

"Wedge, we weren't getting engaged the day we met, you know."

"But you have to agree, that day changed the course of our lives. After all, look where it brought us."

 _There were billions of children around, running happily or shying away in the corner, frightened of the ones who were running. Parents brought their children from all around the neighbourhood - which wasn't necessarily a high class neighbourhood in the first place, but it wasn't necessarily the Imperial Center slums - for the first day of school. Among the children returning to the school for the third time was Wedge Antilles, a small brunette boy in the third year who was walking out of the school at the end of the day without a parent. Just down the hallway, he noticed a little blond boy standing alone, not looking frightened but somewhat nervous._

 _Approaching him, Wedge asked, "Are you lost? Is your mom or dad coming?"_

" _No," he answered quietly, "My daddy is sending a representative to get me."_

" _Wow, that's a big word. How old are you?"_

" _Five."_

" _You sound smart for five," Wedge commented proudly, "I'm Wedge, and I'm seven."_

" _Luke. Nice to meet you."_

It had been eighteen years since the day Luke and Wedge had met, and neither had regretted it. Despite the slight age difference between the two, the friends still made an effort to spend time together at school, and outside as well. Wedge could never forget seeing the Imperial officer who came to fetch Luke from school everyday, though it took him a couple years to even discover Luke's father was Lord Vader. Considering Luke's father was incredibly busy, he was never around much, and Luke never had any friends over before he was eight anyway. Grinning, Wedge held his beloved closer to him, reveling in the happiness of the memory.

"You were so cute, Luke. I always wanted to just cuddle you to death."

Luke laughed, "The only difference is that now, you still are cute. You weren't just so cute then."

Shoving his lover playfully, Wedge stuck out his tongue at the younger man. Being twenty-five didn't make him any more mature, but rather more aware of his values in life. The most important things to him happened to be his career as a pilot, the friends who had his back whenever and wherever, and the lover that he'd spent more than half of his life with. The two had shared a relatively drama-free life, which made their love even more natural, considering they never had to place on a false smile or pretend everything was alright - most of the time, everything _was_ alright. Luke just smiled at the immaturity of his slightly older lover, and shook his head.

"Keep sticking that tongue out, I'll bite it off."

"I dare you," Wedge challenged.

"You wouldn't want me to do that, would you? Bite you, take your tongue with my teeth..."

"Luke, you're a massive tease, you know that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Luke pulled himself up a little more, and pressed his lips to Wedge's. Fairly instantly he demanded entrance with his tongue, and it wasn't long before the two lovers were basically entangled at the mouths. Playfully and lightly, Luke took Wedge's tongue between his teeth, flicking his tongue at it, causing a moan to come from deep within Wedge's throat. Luke released his beloved's tongue, and pressed another kiss to his lips before resuming his comfortable position of cuddling into the brunette's side. The only thought that went through Wedge's mind momentarily was how lucky he was to be alive, living this amazing life with an amazing man.

"Hey, Luke," he spoke up, "Remember the day I met your dad?"

"How could I not? You were certain he was there to do away with your family!"

 _Text books and datapads cluttered the kitchen table in the Antilles home, two young boys - ages nine and eleven - sat at the table, diligently working at their homework. Neither of Wedge's parents were home yet from work, but the two children were allowed in their alone only if they agreed to spend the time doing their homework. Free of any outside influence, Wedge and Luke stayed true to their word, and got to work. Since Wedge was two years older, it was fairly easy for Luke to get help with his. Politics had been the subject the elder child was working on, and a random thought from the day came into his mind as he wrote._

" _Did you hear that the Emperor has been murdered?"_

 _Luke's head snapped up, "What? That moldy old corpse is finally gone?"_

" _Uh huh...Lord Vader has been named the new Emperor."_

" _You're kidding!"_

 _Wedge shook his head, remembering what his teacher had told his class that day. The details of the Emperor's murder were fairly sketchy, but his right hand man had been named his successor. Lord Vader was more frightening than he looked, or so people said. He made a good looking man, tall and imposing with his dirty blond hair that came down to his shoulders, but his eyes could turn frighteningly yellow when he got angry. Luke suddenly understood why his father had made a big deal about Luke being unescorted to and from school that day. Both of their musings were suddenly disrupted with a knock at the door._

" _I'll get it, Luke. Be right back."_

 _The blond nodded, and the eleven year old jumped up and walked toward the door. As he pulled the door open, his eyes widened and he froze in place - the subject of is most recent discussion stood at the door, looking uncharacteristically...calm? Lord Vader was often said to look angry and displeased at absolutely everything, but his scarily yellow eyes were blue at that moment, and Wedge had no idea what to think. How on all of Imperial Center could Lord Vader, the new Emperor, be at his house? There was only one explanation - his parents must have done something that displeased him, and he was to execute them._

" _Lord Vader! Please, sir...don't hurt me! My parents aren't here, but they like you! I swear it!"_

" _Calm down, child."_

" _Luke, get out of here while you can! Hurry, L - I mean, the Emperor is here!"_

 _In the kitchen, the blond groaned. Somehow, he had spent four years hiding from Wedge the true nature of his parentage, simply by not mentioning it and dodging any questions about parents. Even Wedge's parents didn't know, though somehow he knew they must have figured it out - they made a big deal about Luke going into public alone as well, though not as big a deal as Vader himself. Sliding off the chair, Luke slowly made his way to the entrance, where his father's eyes brightened - even if his expression did not change - upon his entrance to the room. Vader reached his arm out to the boy, beckoning him to hold the hand of his father._

" _Come, Luke," Vader began, "You need to come home immediately."_

" _Just a moment, dad. I need to grab my books and datapads from the kitchen first."_

Wedge could remember that day as if it had just passed. He had been so scared initially to discover that Lord Vader, the new Emperor, happened to be the father of innocent little Luke Skywalker. For a while, he had avoided speaking to Luke, scared that perhaps the boy would turn on him and murder him one day. Finally, it took a visit to Wedge's parents from Vader himself to change his mind - apparently Luke had become depressed, and Lord Vader took a personal interest in his son's welfare enough to contact Wedge's parents about it. The brunette could never forget how he felt when the Emperor had insisted in speaking to him himself.

"Sorry, Luke, but your dad was... _is_...pretty frightening."

"Hey, he's paying for our ceremony, isn't he? And he's only not paying this apartment because of your insistence."

Wedge shook his head, "I'm the only one who can provide for my love, alright?"

"He's my father, he's used to babying me. Cut him some slack."

If there were few things that Wedge ever heard in his lifetime, that would be among them. It wasn't often someone suggested that you cut Lord Vader some slack, though he had been a better Emperor than Palpatine had. Vader had even restored Imperial Center to be Coruscant, and personally put an end to slavery in the entire galaxy. The only time Lord Vader ever seemed angry or ruthless in the presence of either his son or Wedge was when the two were caught alone together, whether they were actually doing stuff or not. Of course, Wedge wasn't surprised, since it was an instinct of all parents to worry about their teenagers.

"Remember the first time your dad caught us in your room?"

 _The rain outside the window poured down, and Luke groaned loudly. It was 1800h and he was supposed to be walking Wedge home before his father got home, since he hadn't exactly asked permission for Wedge to be over. As a sixteen year old, his major act of rebellion was basically having his boyfriend over without permission, besides of course what they did when they were alone. Turning from the window back to his bed, where Wedge sat watching the holovid they had put on, Luke had sighed. He loved to spend time with Wedge, he just absolutely did not want to get in trouble, and yet, he wasn't willing to brave the rain simply for his father's rules._

" _We're not going to your place," he told his boyfriend._

" _The rain that bad?"_

" _You have no idea. I think if we go out there, we're be permanently pruned and wrinkled for life."_

 _The brunette laughed as Luke pounced down on the bed beside him. The years had gone by so quickly, Wedge had graduated from secondary school a year and a half earlier and Luke had just began his last year of secondary school. Luke's father hadn't seemed too pleased that his teenage son was dating a nineteen year old, someone who was technically a legal adult, but since it was Wedge who he'd been best friends with for twelve years, Vader had decided to let it slide. Turning to the elder boy, Luke placed a soft kiss on his lips. Though they had been dating a whole year by then, he still seemed so shy about simple kisses._

" _What was that for?"_

 _Luke smiled, "Do I have to have a reason to kiss you?"_

 _Wedge responded not vocally, but by capturing Luke's lips with his in a demanding, yet sweet, kiss. He placed his hand behind Luke's head, keeping the blond from moving away, and Luke eagerly began to kiss harder. Backing up for only a moment, Luke took the time to remove his shirt, Wedge doing the same while they were apart. When they had completed that task, the two were instantly at each other's lips again, tongues meeting in hunger and chests pressed together, warmth radiating from the both of them. The makeout session was short lived, though, as both boys heard the front door open and close again, and footsteps get closer._

" _Sith, it's my dad!" Luke nearly cried, "Wedge, get under the blankets, quick!"_

 _Luke followed Wedge as he did what he was told, and the two huddled together under the blankets of Luke's bed, attempting to make the lump that would show seem to be only one person. Taking advantage of their hidden closeness, Wedge decided to nip at Luke's neck, instantly eliciting a gasp from the younger teen. He gave Wedge a stern look, though the elder didn't seem to stop. Luke attempted to keep his response under control as he heard the bedroom door open. Vader didn't say anything for a minute, and Luke was certain he was going to leave, until he saw the light go on from under the blanket._

" _Luke, you don't possibly think you can hide from me. I can sense every single force signature, remember?"_

 _Internally, the blond cursed, wondering what made him think that his father would not sense Wedge. Despite the fact that the brunette was not force sensitive, his force signature was still strong, considering it was basically the most common non-familial one present in their home. Neither boy was surprised when the blankets came flying off of them, revealing two shirtless teenage boys. Luke's face was basically red at his father having seen this, even though Wedge had at least stopped nibbling right before they became visible. Vader didn't look pleased at all, and Wedge was only thankful that his eyes were not that terrifying yellow._

" _Antilles, you will be going home immediately."_

" _Dad, you are so unfair!"_

 _Vader pointed to his son, "You disobeyed me, this is perfectly fair! Don't try that teenage angst stuff on me."_

" _Ughh...alright Wedge, I'll see you tomorrow."_

" _Provided you're not grounded for the rest of your life," Vader added._

Thinking back on the memory, Luke had to laugh. He remembered it quite well, and he also remembered his father caving in only a week later due to Luke's brief depression. Without Wedge around, he actually seemed to stop doing his homework and become a bigger nuisance, much to Lord Vader's surprise, so Luke's punishment had been lifted. It certainly hadn't been the first time they had been caught either, nor was it the most embarrassing. Wedge could remember a time when they had clearly been in the middle of a sexual act, in the kitchen no less, and Vader returned early from a 'business trip' to catch Luke with his erection in Wedge's mouth.

"Of course I remember, Wedge. I think he loved doing that, to be honest."

"He better not do that on our bonding night."

Luke laughed, "We're going off planet for the honeymoon, remember? He has business here."

For that, Wedge was entirely thankful. Lord Vader had paid in full for the two lovers to have their honeymoon on Naboo, the home world of Luke's mother. Shifting his position so that he lay down, head in his lover's lap, Luke gazed up at the hazel eyes above him. Always, he felt incredibly special and loved in Wedge's presence, and the brunette often reassured him that it was because he _was_ special and loved to Wedge. Thinking of the last eighteen years they had spent building up to this point nearly brought tears to his eyes, and smiling, he reached a hand up to brush through Wedge's eternally messed up helmet hair.

"Just think," he said, "Tomorrow we're going to be a legally bonded couple, for the rest of our lives."

"I'm sure it will be the greatest day that I'll ever live...though any day with you is."


End file.
